


Happily

by Monachopssis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monachopssis/pseuds/Monachopssis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought he was prepared to hear Harry sing those lyrics on a stage in front of thousands. He thought he could stand fifteen feet away, looking off into the crowd. He thought Harry would have the good sense to stare into the crowd, maybe meet a fan's eye and make her melt. He thought they could do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a little one.

Louis could hear the fans had started their chanting and he took a moment to glance over the other lads. A small smile fell over his lips when he saw Harry bouncing on his tip toes and shaking out his arms. It was a nervous tick he had, but he thought it was endearing that Harry could still get so nervous. Not to say that Louis wasn't nervous, he was. He was very nervous. He didn't get another minute to breathe before they were skipping out onto the stage. The lights went up, and Louis was glad for the momentary blindness.

The first few songs went by without a hitch, Niall had ended up taking most of his attention. He'd have to thank the bouncy Irishman for his interruption. Louis had been staring after the youngest, watching his curls bounce as he danced. Louis picked up his part, unconsciously pressing a hand to his stomach as he sang around the lump in his throat. "You're all I want, so much it's hurting." As he brought his mic down, he allowed himself a glance Harry's way- and immediately wished he hadn't. Harry was staring at him, lips slightly parted, eyes glistening suspiciously.

Don't you dare, Styles. Louis growled out in his mind. If you cry, that'll be the end of me.

The music for Happily started playing behind Louis, and he dragged his eyes away from Harry. Paying attention to the way he moved across the stage, Louis made it to the edge and smiled out over their fans. 

"You don't understand  
You don't understand  
What you do to me when you hold her hand"

Louis whipped his head around to the younger lad, finding that Harry was watching him as he sang.

"We were meant to be  
but a twist of fate  
made it so we had to walk away"

Louis dropped Harry's gaze when Niall's voice picked up where the younger lad's had left off.

"Cause we're on fire  
We are on fire  
We're on fire now"

Zayn skipped by Harry, sending a look between the youngest and oldest before continuing over to Niall.

"Yeah we're on fire  
We are on fire  
We're on fire now"

Louis started towards the others, adding his voice to the chorus.

"I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep"

Harry moved over to Louis's other side, dropping an arm around his waist. Louis heard him clearly as he sang along.

"I just want it to be Lou and I forever"

The fans hushed down for a moment, seemingly wondering if they'd heard what they thought they'd heard.

"I know you want to leave, so c'mon baby, be with me so happily."

Harry squeezed Louis's waist before letting go. He grinned as he scampered off. Louis was left to stare after him, eyes stinging a bit. Liam picked up, quickly getting the fans' attention back on him by brushing his fingers saucily down Niall's cheek.

"It's four am and I know that you're with him  
I wonder if he knows that I touched your skin"

The fans screamed like crazy, shouting Niam out at the top of their lungs. That gave Louis the minute he needed to take a deep breath.

"And if he feels my traces in your hair  
I'm sorry Love, but I don't really care"

The rest of the song went by in a sort of blur as Harry came back to stand beside him. The younger lad linked their fingers, pulling Louis's arm behind his back to hide it. Between songs, Louis dropped his mic and went up on his toes to whisper in Harry's ear. "We talked about this. What are you doing?"

"I don't care what people say when we're together. You know I want to be the one who holds you in your sleep." Harry murmured back, humming the tune. Bringing his free hand up, he covered both of their mouths. "Kiss me," Harry pleaded, but he didn't fully get he words out before Louis's lips were crushed to his.

Liam skipped by them, dragging Niall along as they sang. They successfully got the attention of most of the fans away from Louis and Harry. Some still watched, though, and later that night there were pictures clogging up twitter.

When they pulled away from each other, they kept their fingers linked. Swinging their arms as they sang, Louis had a small, loving smile on his face. Harry wore a huge grin, and he was nearly jumping up and down.

They would be different from now on, he was sure of it.


End file.
